


running through a minefield at dusk

by enmity



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Background Canon-Typical Relationships, Bullying, Childhood, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: Maybe she really was a freaky girl after all.





	running through a minefield at dusk

**Author's Note:**

> edit: 150th fanfic in this tag ? :0

Jun was the kind of boy who found beauty in the smallest of things. He found beauty in the patterns sewn by stars across the night sky; in the flowers that flourished wildly in the crevices of gray sidewalks and stone paths; in the bugs and beetles he picked up from underneath petals and leaves with such ease and nonchalance as though it was the natural thing to do, their tiny legs wriggling helplessly between his fingers before he would inevitably set them free.

(The beetle flew away, and Lisa shrieked, shrill and reflexive, while behind her Eikichi whimpered and gripped at her blue dress, having suddenly learned how to play the role of the baby boy. Tatsuya stood aside, remaining silent as usual, but Lisa was more perceptive than she looked: she noticed how he took the tiniest step back when it seemed like the insect would come near him. She noticed, and before long she was too busy thinking of possible ways to exploit it to protest Eikichi for holding onto her sleeve still, and so tightly too.)

Jun was pretty too, in his own way, even wearing his Black Falcon mask. Not cool or dashing or princely like the Red Eagle — she couldn’t attach the words she learned from romance novels and comics to Jun as easily as she did to Tatsuya. But that was fine, she thought, because as much as she liked Jun and Eikichi and Big Sis, Tacchan was special. Jun’s prettiness lay in his kindness and softness and the shyly gentle way he talked about flowers and stars and the meanings behind them, while his friends listened intently on, Tatsuya most of all (she noticed that, too).

Jun was the kind of boy who found beauty in the smallest of things, and Lisa had always found that part of him admirable. At six years old, it was difficult for her to look into the mirror and see anything but imperfections, and despite Jun’s insistence to the contrary, the only things that came to her mind at the reflected sight of her flaxen hair and light blue eyes and pale skin were the words used as weapons against her — _weird_ was a common one, and then, _freaky_. Sometimes the bullies gave up altogether, and settled for things like _ew_ , or _ick_ , or whatever noises they could come up with on the spot, but whatever it was they said always seared through Lisa without fail. She couldn’t imagine what it was like to be a boy with raven hair and a penchant for looking at the things that she took for granted, things she hated, and calling them beautiful.

It was true that Lisa admired Jun for it, but sometimes…

Sometimes she couldn’t help but envy him for it.

That she was well aware it was no fault of Jun’s, only made it worse. You weren't supposed to feel that way about a friend. Maybe they were right, Lisa thought then, and grimaced; maybe she really was a freaky girl after all.

**Author's Note:**

> 29/09/17: another reason why lisa might've resented jun. might be canon substantiated, might not be. shrug...


End file.
